


Euphorie éphémère

by VirideTrickster



Series: Before Everything (headcanon Dashingfrost) [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Dashingfrost - Freeform, Fandral Needs to Learn Subtlety, Fandral the Dashing - Freeform, Fandral/loki - Freeform, Fandroki - Freeform, Lemon, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki/Fandral - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Rare Pairings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirideTrickster/pseuds/VirideTrickster
Summary: C’était une soirée douce qui enveloppait Asgard. Les innombrables étoiles et nébuleuses illuminaient le ciel sombre. La Lune, parfaitement ronde, faisait scintiller de mille feux le palais d’or. Il régnait un calme apaisant que quiconque n’aurait pu oser troubler. Seules les feuilles frissonnant sous la brise et les chants des grillons berçaient les jardins royaux. Tout le domaine était plongé dans un sommeil profond. Du moins en apparence…
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel)
Series: Before Everything (headcanon Dashingfrost) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Euphorie éphémère

C’était une soirée douce qui enveloppait Asgard. Les innombrables étoiles et nébuleuses illuminaient le ciel sombre. La Lune, parfaitement ronde, faisait scintiller de mille feux le palais d’or. Il régnait un calme apaisant que quiconque n’aurait pu oser troubler. Seules les feuilles frissonnant sous la brise et les chants des grillons berçaient les jardins royaux. Tout le domaine était plongé dans un sommeil profond. Du moins en apparence…

Des appartements du jeune prince, la lueur d’une bougie dansait au rythme des soupires irréguliers. Loki sentait les draps caresser son dos nu, tandis que Fandral lui mordillait la clavicule. Ce soir, c’était ce dernier qui menait la danse et pour une fois, Loki ne s’en plaignit pas. Les mains de l’épéiste glissait sur les côtes de son amant avec dextérité, ses lèvres embrassant toujours la peau gelée. Loki sentait la chaleur qui exhalait du corps de Fandral l’envelopper. Il la ressentait depuis quelque temps, cette tendresse que le meilleur ami de son frère avait à son égard, depuis l’entrainement qu’ils avaient eu ensemble, seul à seul, face à face. Les lames s’entre-choquait, la valse de leurs mouvements s’harmonisait peu à peu… Une main chaleureuse se posa à l’intérieur de la cuisse glacée du prince tandis que les lèvres rosies entamait une descente folâtre le long de son abdomen. Les chatouillis provoqués par la caresse firent produire un rire à l’étouffée à Loki. Il releva la tête vers Fandral, qui le regardait avec son petit sourire en coin. Il y en avait eu des regards, des millions sans doutes et des deux partis. Aussi bien froids qu’inquiets, curieux qu’affectueux. Loki avait vu les cicatrices sur son dos musculeux, et, dans ses yeux vert, Fandral avait vu la peur. Ils avaient, malgré eux, commencé à partager ce qu’ils avaient de plus grave mais aussi de plus futile. Loki sentait le matelas s’affaisser et reprendre sa forme originelle. Fandral, les genoux au sol devant lui, embrassait sa cheville et remontait lentement le long de sa jambe. Les doigts agiles de l’épéiste dansaient sur la peau éveillée du prince. Avant qu’il ne commence, Loki courba quelque peu l’échine et attrapa rudement son menton pour lui voler un long baiser. Les ongles de Fandral se plantèrent dans les cuisses diaphanes de son amant quand celui-ci l’enferma entre ses jambes. Le souffle se faisait toujours plus court. Le baiser s’intensifiait toujours plus. Leurs mains enserrant toujours plus leurs prises. Ils souhaitaient être plus proche encore. Plus près… Étonnamment, leur tout premier baiser avait été initié par Loki. Alors qu’il s’était échappé d’un banquet interminable, Fandral avait trouvé l’audace de venir le rejoindre dans ses appartements. Le prince était sur son balcon, assis à même le sol pour observer la voute céleste. L’obscurité était total, l’épéiste avait manqué de reverser les piles de livres éparpillées un peu partout dans la chambre du prince. Il s’installa à côté de lui. Ils le distinguait à peine et tourna son regard vers les étoiles. Loki ne le remarqua que quelques minutes plus tard mais ne fut pas surpris. Du moins il le cacha bien. La main de Fandral frôla celle de Loki. Elle était glaciale. Mais le prince se contenta de lâcher un petit souffle. Un souffle si léger que Fandral ne l’aurait jamais remarqué s’il n’était si près. Il fixa les lèvres de Loki, se demandant si son souffle était aussi froid que ses mains. Encore quelque peu enivrés par l’hydromel et aussi peut-être par l’étrange fumée dégagée par des feuilles brulant dans un petit récipient, la pensée se prononça et la réponse ne se fit pas désirer.

Plus près… Sa respiration devenait plus profonde. Ses mains froissaient ses draps. Le prince cambra sous la délicieuse sensation qui se répandait dans tout son corps. La gorge de Fandral vibra en sentant les doigts glacials glisser entre ses mèches pour s’y accrocher, ce qui le fit redoubler d’ardeur. Loki tremblait de tout son corps et la langue de son amant s’affolait. Être avec Fandral lui procurait un bien fou, et pas seulement lorsqu’ils passaient la nuit ensemble bien qu’il avait grand mal à se l’avouer. Il ressentait tout le respect qu’il avait pour lui, au delà du fait qu’il soit son prince, ou encore le petit frère de son meilleur ami. Loki se sentait aimé lorsqu’il était avec lui, comme il n’avait jamais été aimé. Il n’arrivait plus à croire en l’amour de sa famille, il savait qu’elle lui cachait quelque chose de crucial. Mais il ne trouvait pas quoi, n’arrivait pas à le deviner et ça le frustrait grandement. Sentant la tourmente de son amant, Fandral ralenti et commença des gestes tendres sur la chair blanche de son bassin. Loki se laissa paresseusement tomber sur le dos. Sa respiration déjà erratique, ne se calma pas en sentant cette horrible angoisse grossir dans sa poitrine. Que lui cachaient-ils tous ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas savoir ? Loki ne sentait même plus les caresses de son amant. L’angoisse commença à grandir dans sa poitrine et ne semblait pas pouvoir s’arrêter. Le prince apporta ses mains à sa tête et ferma ses yeux autant qu’il put pour se concentrer sur le moment présent mais il n’arrivait pas à s’empêcher de penser. Loki sentit Fandral se retirer mais il apporta sa main à la chevelure blonde pour le faire continuer ses mouvements. Un son guttural et peu élégant s’échappa de la bouche du blond sous la violence du geste de Loki. Il n’y avait aucune raison de s’arrêter. Mais l’épéiste porta à son tour sa main à celle qui agrippait ses cheveux et la dégagea doucement en même temps qu’il reculait son visage. Il remonta sur le lit et s’installa de sorte à faire face à Loki. Il le pris dans ses bras, embrassait son cou, sa clavicule et ses épaules. Fandral tentait de distraire le jeune prince de ses pensées qui le faisait souffrir mais en vain. Il le savait bien ailleurs. Finalement, il soupira légèrement, cessant son étreinte et posa ses pieds au sol. Il n’y aurait surement rien de plus ce soir. Fandral était un peu déçu, il ne se le cachait pas. Loki, avec un petit poids au cœur, le regarda sans rien dire, pensant que Fandral partait. Il n’était pas question qu’il dorme ici. Jamais ils n’avaient dormi ensemble. Et il ne fallait que personne ne sache. Mais, Fandral ne ramassa pas ses habits et tira plutôt sur les draps froissés par leurs baisers pour couvrir le corps de Loki avant de retrouver sa place aux cotés de son prince.

— Tu ne restes pas dormir.

Pour toute réponse, Fandral se blottit contre le jeune prince. Il caressa doucement ses clavicules saillantes avec ses lèvres. Loki se laissait faire, ne sachant comment réagir. L’action de l‘épéiste l’avait pris de court. Fandral ne semblait vouloir partir et Loki ne le souhaitait pas vraiment lui non plus. L’épéiste reporta son regard sur les iris vertes, faisant sa mine de chien battu. Et comme à chaque fois qu’il faisait cette tête, Loki leva les yeux au ciel, gentiment fâché par ses yeux qu’il servait à absolument tout le monde. Il détourna son regard de l’azur avant de si noyer totalement.

— Me parleras-tu un jour de tous les tourments qui t’assaillent alors que nous sommes supposés passer du bon temps ?

Loki retira sèchement les bras qui entouraient alors sa taille. Fandral regretta immédiatement ses mots qui sonnaient comme des reproches. Il allait revenir dessus et s’excuser mais déjà Loki lui faisait dos et l’invitait – et les invitations ne laissent pas de place au choix – à quitter les appartements princiers. Fandral se voyait déjà faire des pieds et des mains pour se faire pardonner ses paroles maladroites. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu’il s’inquiétait, qu’il le trouvait plus pale qu’il ne l’est habituellement ces derniers jours et qu’il n’était pas le seul. Loki semblait s’obstiner de plus en plus à refuser l’attention qu’on pouvait lui porter, même celle de sa mère ! Fandral était celui qui était désormais le plus à même à s’en rendre compte mais il se retrouvait dans une impasse. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Thor qui, avec sa subtilité légendaire, n’arrangerait rien. Fandral le voyait déjà enfoncer la porte de la chambre de son frère à renfort de grands coups de pieds et le trainer de part et d’autre du royaume dans des lieux que seul l’ainé appréciait. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus en informer la Mère de Tout sans éveiller ses soupçons quant à la nature de la relation qu’il entretenait avec son fils. Et si Loki l’apprenait, il n’y aurait plus rien à sauver. Le prince prendrait cela comme une ultime trahison. Il l’a laissé accéder à plus que Fandral n’aurait imaginé, à plus que personne d’autre. Ce n’était pas rien. Au contraire. Et il ne souhaitait rompre cela pour rien parmi les Neuf Royaumes. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années et pourtant, Fandral découvrait chaque jour une nouvelle facette de Loki. L’épéiste s’est toujours montré honnête envers lui-même et n’avait pas honte de se l’avouer : il aimait sincèrement le jeune prince. Le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant. Il observait la nuque de Loki qui dépassait du drap aussi blanc que ça peau. Fandral ne souhaite que le rejoindre sous les draps encore chaud de leur étreinte. Immobile et nu comme un ver au beau milieu de la vaste chambre, il est très vite parcouru de frisson qui font hérisser ses poils sur sa peau. Il hésita longuement : devait-il le rejoindre, se faire pardonner maintenant ? Loki voulait-il qu’il lui baise les pieds dès à présent ? Ou bien fallait-il laisser du temps au prince pour ourdir une nouvelle vengeance cruelle, qui finirait heureusement de la façon la plus délicieuse qui soit ? En réfléchissant, Fandral soupira silencieusement. Quoi qu’il choisisse, ce sera nécessairement la mauvaise décision connaissant Loki. Finalement, le blond n’avait pas la tête à consoler son amant ce soir. Il enfila prestement ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la grande porte qui menait dans le corridor. Il jeta un dernier coup d’oeil vers le prince qui le fixait sans sourciller, l’air d’attendre que Fandral libère le plancher. « Bonne nuit, Loki… » soupira le blond dans un murmure en se glissant dans l’entrebâillement de la porte. Sans un bruit, il la referma et se trouva plonger dans l’obscurité la plus totale. Fandral était moralement éreinté du mutisme de Loki. Le silence inhabituel du grand palais le fit frissonner. L’épéiste resta un petit moment face à la porte des appartements de son prince. Il était épuisé, fatigue qui doubla à la perspective du chemin qu’il avait à faire pour rentrer chez lui. Et ses yeux peinaient à rester ouvert… Il serait bien tenté de retourner dans la chambre et de se jeter sur le lit… Soudain un bruit sourd de métal le fit sursauter. Il était lointain mais venait briser le long silence auquel les oreilles de Fandral s’étaient habituées. L’épéiste n’avait aucune idée de l’heure qu’il était mais ne prit aucun risque de se faire surprendre, surtout ici et dans cette tenue, devant la porte du cadet royal et la chemise froissée. Il s’éloigna sans un bruit, filant comme le vent, en sa qualité d’amant.

**Author's Note:**

> Au départ, ce devait être juste un petit smut mais sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, un peu de angst est arrivée... Ce one-shot s'inscrit dans mon grand headcanon dashingfrost dans le contexte des films du MCU, donc certains détails sont assez flous et seront développés dans d'autres one-shot (je n'ai pas assez de matière pour faire une histoire complète).  
> Pour ce qui est du smut, il s'agit de mon tout premier. Comme vous avez pu le lire, il n'est pas très explicite alors j'espère que c'est quand même compréhensible, n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire des retour là dessus !  
> J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu !


End file.
